Status
The following is a list of known and upcoming project by the studios related to Vocaloid, please be aware this is subject to change as details given to the fans may be subject to mistranslations, rumors and misunderstandings. Released *''For release dates see Release date'' Vocaloid A total of 5 voicebanks were released for Vocaloid in English and Japanese *Leon - male soul singer, English *Lola - female soul singer, English *Miriam - female singer, English *Meiko - female singer, Japanese *Kaito - male singer, Japanese Vocaloid 2 A total of 35 voicebanks were released for Vocaloid 2 in English and Japanese *Sweet Ann - female singer, English *Hatsune Miku - female singer, Japanese *Kagamine Rin/Len - male and female singer, Japanese *Prima - female opera singer, English *Kagamine Rin/Len - Act 2 - update of previous Kagamine Rin/Len package *Gackpoid - male singer, Japanese *Megurine Luka - female singer, Japanese and English *Megpoid - female singer, Japanese *Sonika - female singer, English *SF-A2 miki - female singer, Japanese *Kaai Yuki - female singer, Japanese *Kiyoteru Hiyama - male singer, Japanese *Big Al - male singer, English *Hatsune Miku Append - Expansion pack for Hatsune Miku *Tonio - male classical singer, English *Lily - female singer, Japanese *VY1 - female vocal, Japanese *Gachapoid - male singer, Japanese *Nekomura Iroha - female singer, Japanese *Utatane Piko - male singer, Japanese *Kagamine Rin/Len Append - Expansion pack for Kagamine Rin/Len - Act 2 *VY2 - male vocal, Japanese Vocaloid 3 A total of 15 voicebanks have been released for Vocaloid 3 in English, Japanese, Korean, Spanish. *Mew - female singer, Japanese *VY1v3 - Update of Vocaloid 2 VY1 package *V3 Megpoid - Update of Vocaloid 2 Megpoid package *SeeU - female singer, Korean and Japanese *Tone Rion - female singer, Japanese *Oliver - male choir singer, English *CUL - female singer, Japanese *Yuzuki Yukari - female singer, Japanese *Bruno - male singer, spanish *Clara - female singer, Spanish *IA - female singer, Japanese New vocals Named *Ring Suzune - Revealed on Vocafes 1 alongside Lui. Vocaloid 3, release originally set for December 12, 2011. She was delayed and Vocanext have taken over developement of her voicebank. *Lui Hibiki - Revealed on Vocafes 1 alongside Ring. Vocaloid 3, release set for Winter/Spring 2012. Seems to be delayed like Ring. *Aoki Lapis - Surfers Paradise and Studio DEEN are collaborating on a project known as the i-Style Project. Release date April 6th 2012. *A contest to pick the design for the first Chinese Vocaloid is being held, contest ends 3rd Jan. Vocaloid is due for release in June 12 2012.link Wining entry announced, design now will be refined amd redrawn by illustrator Ideolo. Singer is said to be a young female Otaku well known amongst the Otaku fandom known as Shan Xin. Character is called "雅音宫羽", in Chinese pronounced Yayin Gongyu, however the name is written in a Japanese style and may not be used. In Development *Zero-G has revealed their next voicebank to be Celtic inspired/themed. Its art is finished, but they are still debating on the name. http://engloids.info/news/zerog-vocaloid-3-physical-product/ No word on when it will be released. According to one report, she is delayed because of an quality issue and is delayed while Zero-G improve her results.link *Bplats have confirmed male and female VY voicebanks in English. *MOEJAPAN has introduced the concept of a “Vocaloid you can meet”, the “fusion of a 2D Vocaloid and a 3D idol”: Vocaloidol. “Real” idols from two agencies, MOGRA and Dear Stage, will provide their voices to several Vocaloids, and there will be events where fans will have the opportunity to meet these "real Vocaloids".link *Crypton; Their Vocaloid 3 line-up is due Summer 2012. Currently they are not updating their Vocaloid 2 voicebanks to Vocaloid 3. Confirmation from Japan notes that they will not be making new Vocaloid characters any time soon. Updates *Crypton is updating their Vocaloid to add additional voicebanks, they were confirmed as currently uninterested in updating their old voicebanks for Vocaloid 3. **Crypton has confirmed that an English voicebank for Hatsune Miku is in the works. **Crypton has confirmed a Megurine Luka Append. **Appends for Meiko and Kaito in the works, this will update them to newer engines. **English Kaito confirmed. *Internet co., Ltd; all Vocaloid 2 Vocaloids confirmed being updated for Vocaloid 3 **Lily is next for updating. **This will be followed by Gackpoid. **A update for Gumi "Native" is being developed details remain unknown, however this will replace the normal V2 voicebank. Release date is the 16/03/12. *Both VY1 and VY2 were being updated to Vocaloid 3, VY1v3 is released but VY2v3 is unannounced. Retired Voicebanks *Previously Leon, Lola and Miriam were retired from sale. Sale was resumed in 2009. *Kagamine Rin/Len were retired from sale and the Kagamine Rin/Len "Act 2" voicebanks have now replaced these voicebanks. *As of 2011, all 5 Vocaloid voicebanks are now unsupported by Yamaha and may not work in Windows 7 or newer OS. **Leon, Lola and Miriam will be retired at some point in the future, the exact date remains unknown. **Meiko and Kaito will be replaced with updated versions, retirement of original voicebanks will take place at some point in conjunction with this. *''Vocaloid 2'' is also unsupported and some voicebanks may see retirement in the future. **Megpoid will be due for retirement once the new improved voicebank is released for Vocaloid 3. When this will happen is unknown, but until the new voicebank is released it will not be any time soon. Possible Future Voicebanks *Anders confirmed that if English Vocaloids become more popular, Zero-G and PowerFX will consider making Appends for their Vocaloids. *According to Anders, if there is demand updates for all past Zero-G and PowerFX Vocaloids to newer engines, it is a possibility. The major factor in this though is the workload needed and involvement in the process against the demand. *Miku English Append is also a possiblity in the future. *Internet co., Ltd are watching progress on the English Vocaloid engine, should the circumstances prove right they may create English voicebanks for their Vocaloids. *Meiko is rumoured to have a English voicebank, though no confirmation has been made and it is unannounced. Awaiting Further Confirmation *Weatheroid is a possible Vocaloid for the weathernews website. A contest to design her was held on the picture site Nico Nico Seiga. There is currently little info on Weatheroid and there is a debate on if she is going to a be a Vocaloid or a Voiceroid. *Luna is expected to be a Vocaloid with the same intended design as Lily due for release, however, details of her are largely unknown. *Crypton has confirmed CV04 a male Vocaloid. Previously mentioned to be Vocaloid 2; no further mentioning, status of development is unknown as Crypton Future Media are not releasing any new Vocaloid characters any time soon. Private Vocals Vocals known to exist who may never be released commerically. *A Vocaloid-Flex voicebank was used in the game Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker. This was the first private license of Vocaloid known to have been announced. *Akikoroid-chan - LAWSON convenience store chain's new mascot, "Akiko-chan" will receive a synthesized Vocaloid voice makeover to become "Akikoroid-chan," who will act as a navigator for LAWSON's new Nico Nico Douga channel. She is known to currently be using the Vocaloid 3 engine, but otherwise details are unknown, although commissioned albums have been granted. It is unknown if this vocal will ever be released. *Ueki-loid; Older Male Vocaloid, Ueki-Loid is the first attempt to resurrect a dead singer and has the voice of the late singer Hitoshi Ueki. It has been stated that this vocal will never be released commerically. *Meaw were previously introduced as "Virtual Divas" with no other information confirming a connection between them and Vocaloid beyond the tags on various websites. Those working with them claim they are Vocaloids, so it is likely at this point they are private licenses, having never been released. Though details are mostly unknown, including the possiblity they are not Vocaloids at all. Misc. voicebanks Vocaloid voicebanks who cannot be identified or are proto-type vocals *Project if… was a experimental voicebank project by Crypton future media with several voicebanks known. **Junger März PROTOTYPE β is the most notable of these voicebanks. *CV-4Cβ was another voicebank from Crypton Future Media that used Vocaloid-flex. *A proto-type male Catalan voicebank done by the MTG was featured in a technology demostration. References Category:Articles